Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 5 \\ 4 & 1 \\ 7 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 4 & 7 \\ 5 & 1 & 4\end{array}\right]$